Sweet Dreams
by Skycreeperlol
Summary: Basically, VoidThomas spots Newt out in the crowd and becomes obsessed with him, stalking him etc. Newt is scared and has had enough. What will Newt do? Kill or Love Thomas? (Most sucky summary ever to live) A Newtmas story AU.
_**Hey loves! So I was inspired by a video to make a Fanfic on VoidThomas and Newt! It might be slightly changed up but I'm gonna try my best to make it similar to the video that inspired me! This will be a continuous chapter story so there will be chapters**_

"Come on Newt! Where gonna miss it!" Lizzy, Newt's younger 10 year old sister said as she pulled her brothers arm through the huge crowd of people who were waiting for the parade to begin.

Newt chuckled as his sister pulled him along. "Okay, okay! Don't pull my bloody arm off Liz!" Newt said and eagerly followed his sister.

Just as they arrived at the front of the crowd the parade began, huge floats and people doing acts came down the street. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Suddenly Lizzy squealed and jumped up and down. "Look there's Teresa Newt!" Lizzy cheered and pointed.

Newt looked up quickly seeing his friend on a huge float dressed up, he couldn't help but smile and he waved to his friend who waved back with a smile.

After seeing more floats and acts go by Newt looked down at his little sister. "Stay here, good that Lizzy? I'm gonna go get us some food and drinks" Newt smiled.

Lizzy smiled back at her older brother and gave him a quick hug. "Good that big brother! Thank you so much for bringing me here!" Lizzy said in a cheerful voice.

Newt chuckled and quickly hugged his sister back. "You're welcome" Newt smiled before walking through the huge crowd of people again. Newt struggled, there were more people than when they first came, he felt like he was being crushed.

Newt kept walking through the crowd until he accidentally tripped on someone's foot, stumbling forward and nearly landing on someone in front of him. Newt got his balance back and dusted himself off. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to nearly fall on you..." Newt apologized quickly, before looking up to see who he bumped into.

It was a man, a young tall handsome brunette, about the same age as Newt, maybe a year younger or so. He was staring at Newt. Doing nothing else but staring. Which Newt found a little creepy.

"Umm..." Newt began, holding out his hand in greetings. "I'm Newt... sorry again for before, and you are?" Newt asked nicely.

The brunette didn't answer, he stared down at Newt's hand, a smirk crossing the brunettes features and he clapsed his fingers together almost like in a 'my precious' sorta way. He said nothing, just continued to stare with a creepy smirk.

Newt gulped, biting his lip, now getting a little scared of the brunette. Newt realized the boy wasn't gonna do anything else but creep him out. So he lowered his hand and pushed pass the brunette eager to get away from him.

The brunette turned watching Newt walk away in a hurry, the smirk that was on his face grew wider and he licked his lips, a creepy chuckle escaping his mouth and he began to walk away slowly. But in the direction Newt was heading in.

Newt quickly made his way back to his little sister who was still watching the floats and acts with a smile. "Come on Liz, time to go, it's getting late" Newt said to his sister.

Lizzy looked at Newt confusion and concern on her facial features. "Are you okay Newty? You look a little scared" Lizzy said, grabbing her brothers hand as he held it out for her to take.

Newt smiled at his little sister. "I'm fine Lizzy... i-uh just had a little awkward in counter with someone..." Newt said his face cringing at him saying 'awkward' when it was actually scary and creepy.

Lizzy shrugged smiling. "Oh okay! Let's go home then!" Lizzy said happily as her and Newt walked through the crowd. But as they were walking past. Newt noticed the brunette, he glanced up at him, and yet again the brunette was staring back at Newt. Newt quickly looked back down biting his lip and hurried along with his sister.

The brunette smirked watching Newt leave and chuckled. "Sweet Dreams Newt...we'll be meeting again sooner than you think..."

 _ **I FAILED AT THE FIRST CHAPTER OMG SORRY LOVES! And yup, I added Newt's sister Lizzy in from. The fever code preview we got from James Dashner. And yup, just like the death cure. IT WAS F*CKING HEARTBREAKING :"( WHYYY?! Anyway hope you enjoyed? Aha I'm not proud.**_


End file.
